Wait for You
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: She would wait for him. No matter how long it took. Five times Oliver and Laurel talked after she died, and one time someone talked about their relationship. One shot. Complete.


_**A/N: Five times Oliver talked to Laurel, and one time someone talked about their relationship. Inspired by "Wait for You" by Elliot Yamin, "See You Again" by Charlie Puth, and "Right Here Waiting For You" by Richard Marx.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

John Constantine was miffed. Simply put, he noticed a spirit that supposedly went on their journey, but to his displeasure, had not commenced the journey. He was assisting Oliver Queen with a sorcerer, and was displeased to see someone defending Oliver against spirits the sorcerer had unleashed against him.

Laurel Lance, formerly the Black Canary, was suited up fighting spirits so they would not attach to Oliver. She shielded him from many attacks, as well. She stood over him, and grasped his arm to help him up. John did not know if Oliver was aware of the assistance.

He looked at her straight in the eye, and she returned his gaze sheepishly. "I can't leave him."

"You've tied your fate to his, haven't you?" John asked. Laurel nodded. Oliver looked at her and then John.

"You didn't tell me that," Oliver accused. Laurel shrugged. He sighed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because… I told you. I'll be right here waiting for you," she told him. She glanced at John. "Give him the stone, please. That way he will have some way to talk with me… or sense me."

She smiled tenderly at Oliver and cupped his cheek. He sighed into it and said, "I don't deserve you."

"No," she agreed. He laughed softly. "But I will wait for you."

* * *

John handed him an enchanted stone, and explained that the closer the relationship, the easier it was to connect. He cautioned Oliver that it would only work five times in Oliver's life. The first time, unfortunately, was already used from their prior conversation. Oliver accepted the stone and thanked John. The friends parted ways.

* * *

He was making a midnight snack when his son snuck into the house. Oliver coughed in the kitchen and said, "William, come here please."

William walked in and sat down at their kitchen island. Oliver smiled at his son's guilty expression. William blurted out, "I didn't mean to be so late!"

"As long as you were safe, and come home safe… I can't condone you. I'll ask you to not do it again. If we need a talk about extending your curfew, we'll talk," Oliver told him. William looked at him confused. Oliver smiled. "I would sneak out to all hours when I was your age. Yelling didn't do anything, so I'm up to compromise as long as everything you need to finish gets done."

William nodded. "Can we do ten on Thursdays and eleven on Fridays?"

"We can try starting next week," Oliver told him. William nodded and went to bed. Oliver heard a familiar laugh behind him. He turned and she stood in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and slippers. He smiled at her. "What?"

"You're the exact opposite of your father," she told him. He shrugged. She shook her head at him. "I guess living has gotten to you, hasn't it?"

He didn't answer as he gazed at her face longingly. She smiled and disappeared before him.

* * *

He was slowing down, and his reaction time had halted. He felt his bones ache as he landed on his back, and felt unable to get up off the floor. He heard Roy yell out to him, and he felt blood pour down his left side. He heard his team in his ear piece, but they were muffled. He could not begin to surge himself forward.

He felt her hand on the top of his head. He blinked and saw her worriedly examining his wounds. "You're not healing as fast as you were."

"I can't stop yet," he mumbled. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Too much to defend…"

"Why do you insist on lying to yourself and me? What is keeping you fighting?" she asked him quietly. He looked at her and they held a silent conversation about regrets. She nodded in understanding. "No matter what happens, I am always here. I'm waiting. You can stop fighting this crusade… I don't blame you, Ollie. I never did."

He felt a tear escape his eye and she wiped it away. She kissed his forehead and then leaned against it. He whispered he loved her, and she whispered it back. He heard and felt Roy come beside him. He felt her slipping away, and their silent promise to each other renewed itself.

* * *

"I think I found the girl I want to marry," William told him one afternoon as they were preparing dinner. Oliver glanced at Felicity, who smiled approvingly and made her exit discreetly. He looked at William. "She's great, Dad. An amazing… and beautiful."

"Would you do whatever you could to protect her? When you let her down, will you do anything for her forgiveness? If she dies, will you miss her with every breath you intake? Will you vow your heart to hers, no matter what happens?" Oliver asked him quickly. Laurel's hand brushed his back and his tension eased. William looked at his father for a few minutes before answering.

"I would," he answered with confidence of young love. Oliver sighed and Laurel smiled at William.

"Dawn has changed him," she remarked. She looked at Oliver. "He looks and acts so much like you… he'll be fine."

"Try not to break her heart," Oliver warned. William looked at him. "You probably will at one point, but no matter what… tell her that you love her and your life is better with her in it."

"Were you going to say something that sappy to me?" Laurel teased. Oliver smiled at his son.

"Don't take your love to seriously. Humor and respect for each other is the best foundation for any relationship." Oliver laughed. "You'll be lucky to feel what you feel now once in your lifetime. Remember that love when everything becomes bleak."

William nodded. Laurel kissed his shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

William Queen stood before a group gathered to mourn his father. His stepmother sat with her black dress on and tissues in her hand. He knew that what he read next would break her heart further… but it was his father's dying wish. William cleared his throat and began.

"My father wanted his last words to be read by myself," he began. He looked at his Aunt Thea, and her children, his friends, and wife. "I have lived the life I was meant to live. My life has been filled with family and happiness. I will not lie that I have been waiting to die for forty years. My last breath will reunite me with someone I lost in my 20s. My friends, please do not mourn for me. I am at peace. I knew my eternal love was waiting for me, as I have been waiting to join her for the last four decades. I am not lost, but I have been found again. Celebrate my reunion and I will see everyone again."

When William looked up, he saw his Aunt Thea smile and crying into her handkerchief. His stepmother, Felicity, sat frozen and resigned. John Constantine stood in the back, with a knowing smirk on his face.

William looked at a rare picture of his father and Laurel together after the funeral. He felt Dawn hug him from behind and whispered, "He's finally happy."

* * *

Laurel Lance waited for forty years. The moment Oliver Queen drew his last breath, he held her tightly. They began their journey together.

 _ **A/N: Angsty and sappy all at the same time. I was thinking of this for the past few weeks, and decided to write it.**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **DBA**_


End file.
